The Future of Twilight
by DarkRox22
Summary: When Midna and the rest of the Twilight Realm gets frozen in time, Link must travel to the future to stop Zant from taking over the new world. Rating might change as the story progresses.
1. Prolougue

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! This my newest story and what I classify as my first fic, so go easy on me. Anyhow, this takes place after Twilight Princess, and after the prologue, the future like say, around our time, except with some of the things like cars and whatnot still not invented yet, which sounds strange, but I'll explain it in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Since I've seen these so many times, any Legend of Zelda character or story is all owned by Nintendo. The only thing that belongs to me, are my own characters, some of the fictional towns and the plot of it all. Other than that, please enjoy the story.

**The Future of Twilight**

**Prologue**

**Midna's POV**

It was yet another boring day in the Twilight Realm. I, the Twilight Princess, had nothing to do ever since I left the light world for good about a year ago. Things had returned back to normal, and I was back to sitting on the throne instead on my Wolfy friend. Sure, the twilight was beautiful, but I missed the days where I would travel alongside Link. "Link…" I thought… I tried to confess to him, when I was about to leave, but I decided it was for the best not to, and broke the mirror. Now I'm starting to really regret it. I stood up from the window that I was looking through, and threw myself on the bed and covered myself with pillows. I really missed Link. I sighted. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I had tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off. I didn't want the guards to hear me cry, after all I was their leader. I ruled the realm, and I had to stay strong for my people. After a few minutes of just being in my bed, I became drowsy and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Link sighted, he was back in his home of Ordon Village. He, like Midna, was broken hearted and sad that they both were no longer adventuring, or together for that matter, but mostly sad, that he didn't get to tell Midna that he loved her. Link sighted again and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking of her and getting teary at the fact they won't be able to see each other again. He then decided to take a Midnight walk to the spring near his village, the spring tended to calm his nerves, even when that same spring is where his adventure started. He got up and went towards his door. As he walked towards the spring, he inwardly cursed to himself for not confessing to Midna when he had the chance. He then reached the spring; he sat down under the tree and stared up at the sky. There was once a portal there, a portal Midna used to teleport him and her through, but now it was gone. He sighted. The noise the spring made calmed his nerves as he closed his eyes. Once he got comfortable under the tree, he finally fell asleep.

…

Midna was rudely awakened by one of her servants. "Milady! The castle is under attack by Zant!" After hearing Zant's name, she immediately got woke up from her daze. "Zant! But… I killed him… A year ago… With Link…" She said. "If that's true, then why is he destroying the castle?" The servant said panicked. "Princess, you have to come with me, we have to get you out of here!" "No! I'm not abandoning my people again! I have to stop Zant! Once and for all." Yelled Midna. "But milady…" "No but's! Leave while you still can." The servant nodded before leaving her. As if on cue, Zant destroyed the wall and came in. "Hello Midna." He said in a sinister tone. "Zant…" She said with annoyance in her tone. "I'm here for my revenge my little princess." Zant says as he slowly walks towards her. Midna starts to summon energy around her hands, getting ready to fight Zant. "I'm going to finish you off for good!" Midna yells towards Zant, who doesn't seem fazed by her threat. "I'd like to see you try." And once those words were said, Midna and Zant began fighting in a fight of Magic.

…

**Link's POV**

"Midna!" I yelled. I smiled. "Link!" She yelled back to me as I ran towards her and she towards me. I then grabbed her in my arms and hugged her. "I really missed you Midna…" I said to her. She smiles and me. "I missed you more Link." I just hug her again, showing my affection for her. "Midna, before you left, I had something to say to you…" I stared into her eyes for a moment. She smiled and I continued. "Midna… I want you to know that I…"

Before I could finish the sentence, Midna was pulled back from my hold and I couldn't move a muscle. "Link help!" She yelled, and I couldn't do anything. I started to tear up. "Midna!" I yelled repeatedly. "Midna!" I yelled as I started sobbing. "Midna…" I completely lost it. I burst into tears. "Midna!" I violently woke up. I had tears in my eyes and I was sweating all over. I wiped away my tears and just took some breaths to relax myself. "That was such a bad dream." I said to myself. But what if it was a sign? What if Midna needs my help! "I got to go save her!" I ran back to my house and got my tunic, my sword, my shield and some of my weapons. I whistled Epona's favorite song and waited for her to appear. When she did, I got on her, and rode towards Hyrule Castle where hopefully, I could talk to Princess Zelda about my dream.

…

**Normal POV**

Midna was lying down on the ground. The pain she was feeling was nothing she had ever felt before. She had cyan blood all over her black dress and could barely stand. Zant walked towards her and smirked as he saw the princess down on the ground. "What was that about you going to finish me off for good?" Zant said with a smirk. Zant was also bleeding, but not as much as Midna.

Midna cursed under her breath as she couldn't bare the pain. Some tears started forming in her eyes. Zant's grin just grew wider. "Although Ganon is gone, that doesn't mean I am powerless Princess." He walked towards her and crouched down before her. He started focusing energy to his right hand. Feeling as though this was the end, Midna closed her eyes and all of the happy memories of Link and her flooded into her mind. "Link…" She said and let her tears fall. Zant then released the magic and it engulfed Midna. Midna was blinded by the light and kept her eyes closed, not knowing she was turning back into her Imp form. Once the light faded, she opened her eyes and noticed she was shorter. She started feeling herself and gasped. She was back to being an imp. Zant smirked. "For my revenge, I will Curse the Twilight Realm into eternal Rest. This curse won't be undone for thousands of years. And once time passes, and the curse is broken, I shall conquer the new world of the future!" Zant explained. Midna was baffled by Zant's crazy scheme. "You won't get away with this!" Midna yelled. "Oh, but I will, and to ensure you don't try anything with your magic, I transformed you back to your Imp form, to keep you from ruining my plan." He said. He then summoned some shadow beasts out of some red twilight portals. "Lock her up in the dungeon." He told them. She tried to fight them off, but was in no condition to fight. As they carried Midna away, Zant began chanting some words from an old book that belonged to his people's ancestors.

….

Link knocked on the door. "Zelda?" He asked. He walked in to see Zelda starring at a crystal ball, wide eyed. "Zelda! What's wrong!" Link asks. She turns to him. "Zant is still alive and he plans on freezing the Twilight Realm!" Zelda explained. "No… Midna…" Link said as some tears started to form. Zelda gave him a reassuring hug. "Do not worry Link, I have a plan. It's a bit risky but it just might work." She said. "Alright, what's the plan?" Link asked. "Well, a century ago, the Hero of Time, used the Temple of Time, to travel through time, by keeping his soul within the temple. The Master Sword was the key that allowed this." "So you're saying that if I do this, I'll be able to travel to the future?" "Yes and no." Zelda says. "Wait… I don't understand…" Link asked confused. "Your soul will stay there, but as long as the sword is still there, your soul will remain there, until the next 'hero' pulls the sword." Zelda explained. "But if that's the case, how will we make this work?" asked Link. "Using this crystal ball, I heard Zant say that it will be thousands of years into the future, so I'm going to communicate with Midna using my magic to tell her to find the hero to pull the sword." "Oh, I get it. When the time passes, Midna should be able to sneak to the light world and figure out who the hero is. Then, get him to pull the sword to release my soul." Link said, starting to understand the plan. "Yeah, that's it and hopefully everything will go well." Link nodded. "Alright, let me communicate with Midna and tell her the plan. After a couple of minutes of Zelda mentally communicating with Midna, she understood the situation.

"Hey Zelda, can you tell Link that… I love him?" Zelda mentally nodded and told Link, which in returned asked Zelda to tell Midna he feels the same. After a couple of minutes of goodbye's and such. Link and Zelda were off to the Temple of Time. The Mission now being set, Midna stared up within the Jail cell. "Don't worry Link, in a thousand years, I'll get you out, you can count on it." And that's the last thing she said before a boom was heard and time stood still in the twilight realm.

…

Link and Zelda arrived at the Sacred Grove, which was also where the temple of time was. They walk towards the pedestal where the Master Sword Once stood. "Zelda, I will miss you." Link said. "Don't worry Link; I'm sure my future self will remember you." She smiled. "Well, I guess this is it." Link said. "The Twilight Realm should be frozen by now… Good luck Link." Link nodded and said farewell to Zelda. He grabbed the Master Sword, and placed it back in its pedestal. A bright light engulfed the area, and Link was gone. Zelda wiped a tear away and walked back towards Link's horse. "Good Bye, Hero of Light and Darkness." She got on Epona and rode off towards her castle and hoped the future would be safe.

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think so far? The next chapter is where the real adventure starts, so hopefully everything will go smoothly. Reviews and such would be appreciated and thanks for your time.


	2. The New World

**A/N: **Hello again guys, I'm trying to update more often now, so hopefully you won't have to wait much for the next chapter. Anyways, this chapter is basically just moving the plot along, so anyhow, this takes place thousands of years into the future, and if you're wondering what the future is like, it's like 1991 - 1999 styled, except that cars and the internet have not been invented yet. I know it sounds silly, but this is still Hyrule and not our world, so with that, enjoy the read.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own The Legend of Zelda, I'd be a happy man, too bad I don't.

**The Future of Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Into the Future**

**Normal POV**

"Don't worry Link, in a thousand years, I'll get you out, you can count on it." And that's the last thing Midna, the twilight princess, said before a boom was heard and time stood still in the twilight realm.

…

While Midna and the Twilight stood frozen for centuries, the Princess of Light, kept the story of Link's soul within the Temple of Time passing down, generation after generation, hoping when the time came, the future Zelda would know what to do when Twilight attacked. As time went by, the Zelda from Midna and Link's time finally died of old age, while the new Zelda kept the story going, telling each new princess about the story of Link. This continued for centuries, and became a tradition to tell each princess as time passed on.

…

A young boy was riding his horse. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small tan. The boy was around 17 years of age. He was moving cattle along his uncle's ranch. "Luke! Get over here!" yelled Luke's Uncle. "Coming!" Replied Luke as he headed back to the house on his horse.

…

Midna blinked. She looked around, only to find herself in a jail cell. She then remembered what had happened before she blacked out and sighted. "Has it really been centuries already? Or was Zant bluffing?" She asked to herself. 'No matter, I have to get out of here.' Midna thought. She focused a little and then her hair became a hand. She used the hand to break free of the chains. After that, she fazed through the jail cell and tried to look for an exit.

…

Luke entered the house. "What is it Unc?" asked Luke, to his uncle. "Your friend Sam is here, he's upstairs waiting for you." Said his Uncle. "Oh, okay. Mind taking Epona to the stable?" Asked Luke. "Sure thing Luke, just go upstairs now, Sam isn't the waiting type." "Right. Later Unc!" and with that, Luke headed upstairs to his room. "Sam!" Luke called out. "In here!" Sam said. Sam had reddish hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was 15 years old. "Hey Sam, why are you here anyways?" Sam looked offended. "What? Can't a friend chill with another friend? Besides, our AC is fried and your place feels more refreshing." said Sam, enjoying the cool air. Luke chuckled. "Gee Sam, I bet you'd die if you went less than 2 hours without AC." Said Luke while laughing. "Oh, shut up. It's summer; of course I would want AC." Luke finally controlled himself and stopped laughing. "If AC is all you came for then go ahead. But I got stuff to do." Luke said as he made his way to the door. "Let me guess, gonna go talk to Tina right?" Luke stopped. "How the heck did you know?" "Well, she's always telling you to take care of Epona and such, and besides, I bet you like spending time with her." Luke blushed slightly. "She's just a friend Sam. Geez, what have you been watching on TV?" asked Luke. "Action movies and such, by the way, are you gonna see Star Wars? It's gonna be so awesome!" Sam said excited. "Perhaps, but it's not like I'll be able to, I'm busy here, and the tickets are really expensive." Sam sighted. "You have to have fun from time to time Luke, you're 17, you're supposed to be having fun with your life, have a great adventure and such!" "It's not like I can do that Sam." Sam sighted. "Luke, just look at our History, there's always a hero on an adventure." Luke just chuckled. "You're being overdramatic Sam. That's ancient history. The only heroes well ever see are on TV and Movies." Sam just laid down. "Whatever Luke, just promise me you'll loosen up a bit." Luke nodded. "No problem. Now will you excuse me, Tina is probably waiting to lecture me about horses." Luke then headed downstairs to be greeted by His Uncle and Tina. Tina had dirty blonde hair like Luke; except her eyes were green and her skin was pale. "Oh, hey Tin-" "Luke! You've been pushing Epona too far!" Luke gulped. "You said you'd be gentle with her!" Luke tried to calm her down. "C'mon Tina, Epona is just fine, you're just saying that I treat her badly." Tina sighted. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but I'm watching you." And with that Tina, the girl who lives next to the Ranch, left. Luke sighted. "God… She's annoying." His uncle chuckled. "Kids these days…"

…

Midna had successfully sneaked passed the guards and was out of the prison. 'Now I just got to find a way to the light world…' She thought.

Meanwhile, Zant was well aware of what was going on. He took a deep breath. "Ahhh, I just can't wait to cover the world with Twilight." Zant then walked towards his chamber where he kept all the spells he used to bring twilight to the light world. As he looked through, one of the guards came in. "Lord Zant, Midna has escaped! What do we do?" asked the Guard. "Nothing. She can't do any harm, especially now since she's just an imp again and besides, we are in the future now, I bet she doesn't even know how to stop me." Zant chuckled to himself, unknown to him however; Midna had been listening to what he had been saying for a while now, and knew what she needed to do.

She quickly got out of there and hid in an old abandoned shack she had found near her palace. 'Alright here's the plan' she thought to herself. 'If the old saying is still true, when the world of light is turned into twilight, the hero shall appear as a wolf, so if I find a wolf, that means I found the hero. And then he just needs to pull the master sword, and then Link can come out and stop Zant.' Midna smiled as her plan was totally full proof. Back with Zant, he had just finished yelling out some words from his spell books, and the mirror that he had built on this side of twilight, now worked as a portal to the light world. He sighted and kneeled down. 'That took a lot of energy' He thought. 'But sending twilight to the light won't kill me, so I'll continue.' After a couple of minutes of chanting and spell casting, most of the world of Light had now been covered with Twilight. Zant gasped and sat down. Now that Ganon was gone, his powers were limited and obviously it made him weaker. Back with Midna… She had felt the Magic that Zant had casted and decided to go check out what had happened.

…

Luke, Sam, and Tina were walking through the forest that separated the Ranch and the village of Ridgewood. "I still can't believe you got us tickets to that star wars Movie Sam!" Tina said, really excited. Luke chuckled. "It's about spaceships and stuff like that; I hear it's a great movie." Sam continued on, about how much money he had been saving in order to get 3 tickets to the most expensive film out. "The main characters name is Luke also." Luke looked at Sam. "You're kidding…" Sam just smiled. "I wish my name was Luke now." Tina giggled. "I guess I'll start calling you Mr. Hero huh?" Luke chuckled. "Maybe you should, I practically bail you guys out of allot of things." Sam laughed. "I'm telling ya Luke, you're going to be a hero! I bet!" They all laughed. As they continued walking through the woods, the sky got darker, and a red portal appeared above the trio. Then out of the portal came 3 strange monsters, which were way different from anything the kids had ever seen. "What the hell is that!" yelled Sam. "Run!" yelled Luke. Tina, Sam and Luke ran trying to avoid the monsters. As they were running, Luke tripped on a branch that he tried to jump over. "Luke! Get up!" yelled Sam. "No! Go on ahead; I'll try to distract them." Luke replied. Sam nodded and grabbed Tina's hand and continued running away. Luke got up and grabbed the branch that was lying right next to him. "All right, let's see what you bastards got." Said Luke, as he started hitting one with rocks and hitting it with the branch. The branch snapped, and the monster wasn't even injured. "Crap!" Luke said, as he decided to run away, but the monster grabbed his leg and with his hand and knocked Luke out. The beasts then grabbed Luke and carried him to the red portal that had formed while Luke was staling. Once they entered the portal it disappeared. "Luke!" yelled Sam. His friends decided to go back for Luke, but he and the monsters were gone. "Sam you don't think…" Tina just covered her mouth as they saw the ticket for the Star Wars movie, the one Luke had. Sam grabbed it, and started sobbing softly. Tina went ahead and gave him a hug, letting her own tears fall. "DAMN MONSTERS! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Sam yelled as he collapse, and began sobbing loudly. Tina just kneeled next to him, trying to comfort her friend.

…

Midna was wondering through the now Twilight covered light world. She sighted. This brought too much memories from her past, and mostly memories of Link. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued looking for a wolf. She then noticed some shadow beasts taking a wolf to a jail like structure that was called a 'Police Station' as the sign read. She turned into a shadow as she sneakily made her way into the Jail, avoiding the shadow beasts. The shadow beasts finally threw the wolf into the jail cell and locked him up. The wolf was unconscious, so he probably would have awoken with confusion. After the shadow beasts left, Midna waited for the wolf to awake, because once he awakens, he'll be in for a big surprise.

**A/N: So yeah, that's the end of that chapter. I'd be thankful if you leave a review, and give some advice as well. Other than that, thanks for reading.**


	3. The Sacred Beast

**A/N: **Hello everyone, sorry for not updating sooner as well as the really long delay, it's just I kinda got side tracked and school started for me as well, but I'll update just because I enjoy writing. Anyways… I'll try to update faster even though that will be challenging when you are bombarded with school work. SO anyways…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the legend of Zelda series and I probably never will, but that won't stop me from making awesome stories.

**The Future of Twilight**

**Chapter 2: The Sacred Beast**

**Luke's POV**

I awoke with a headache. Everything was coming back to me, the sky, the portal, the beasts, and me…

I stood up and found myself in a jail cell. There were weird black squares coming from the ground, floating upwards and disappearing. I tried moving when I realized I had more than 2 legs. I looked down to see that I had paws instead of hands. My mind was racing for logical reasons, but none came up. I noticed a puddle of water and decided to go see myself. I jumped in surprise when I saw a wolf's face instead of my own. This could not be happening. "Hehehe" I turned around as I heard what sounded like a giggle. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. I was growling in the direction the sound came from almost by instinct. Suddenly, a strange Imp came out of the shadows. It looked a lot similar to the beasts that captured me, except it had cyan markings instead of the crimson red the others had. "Finally you're awake. It was getting boring just watching you sleep." The Imp said. It then tried to touch me, but I growled as she got close. "Hmph. If you're gonna be mean, I guess I won't help you escape…" I stopped growling when I heard this. "Heh, you humans are so easy to control." Wait, how does she know I'm Human? Maybe this Imp might be helpful to me. "So what do you say Wolfy? I help you, you help me." I barked in agreement, seeing that there were no other choices. "Good." I saw her phase through the cell bars and turned her hair into a hand. It then fired a laser of some sorts at my chain letting me free. She then phased through the bars again. "You're free, but you'll have to get out of that cell yourself." She grinned. "Try digging out or something." I did what she suggested. I looked for any soft dirt in the old cell, and when I found some, I began to dig myself out. Finally I was on the other side. Something then landed on my back hardly. I turned around to see the weird imp on my back. "Well alright, I guess you're not completely useless… Let's go." She tugged on my ears, which hurt a lot. I just growled at her but began moving to the exit of the Police Station.

…

After killing some strange rat creatures and a few bats, we finally found the exit to the large jail facility. I was glad to be outside again but I was still a wolf. She pointed towards the castle and told me to go there. I sighted and continued walking towards the castle.

…

Once we got there, I was amazed at how big it was, and I bet the little Imp behind me was amazed as well. She pointed towards a sewer system and told me that was an easy way to get inside. I just hoped she was right, or I'd have to bathe for weeks.

…

After a few dead ends inside the sewer and killing more strange creatures, we finally reached the top of the castle. I just sighted. I didn't make any sense that the sewer lead to the castle rooftop but then again, this castle hasn't been changed since ancient times. I continued killing strange bird enemies that hovered around the rooftops. She pointed to a window and told me to jump that way. She hovered to the window and told me to strike at her. I jumped and tried to strike at her, but she moved and now I was on the window. 'That was a pretty nifty trick' I though. We then entered through the window and into 2 large doors which I assumed were the princesses. I pushed the door opened and saw someone in a cloak. She was startled when she saw us but then her eyes widened. "You… You're Midna right?" The princess asked still somewhat startled. "Yes. But don't you remember me Zelda?" She sighted in relief for some reason and grabbed a book from a shelf. "Midna, you do realize you are in the future right?" The future? What was Zelda talking about. "You mean Zant really did freeze the Twilight Realm in time!?" The imp now known as Midna, was getting angry on top of me, and I could feel it. "I'm afraid so… Look at this." She floated over to the princess as she started reading. "Thousands of years ago, my ancestor who was also named Zelda, told tales of you and Link, how the twilight realm was frozen by zant, and the story of the hero inside the master sword. She also said that once the spell is undone, the twilight princess, known as Midna, will arrive with the sacred beast." She looked at me. "I bet you have a lot of questions right now, but I hope Midna here can explain it to you. She might not show it, but she's a rather nice girl." "I can hear you!" Midna said as she got on me again. "I did not mean to offend you, that is just how my ancestor described you." Midna sighted. "Well, what now? You're just gonna stay here while we go save your land again?" Zelda smiled. "Sadly… As you know, all the light dwellers turned into spirits, so I am useless at this point." She sat down and petted me, which I surprisingly liked. "May the goddesses be on your side, and keep out of trouble." "Yeah yeah… C'mon wolfy, let's go make you human again." As soon as I heard this, I barked in delight at the fact, that me being a wolf wasn't permanent. "Alright, take care you two." Zelda said, as we left her room.

…

We went through the same window we came in and Midna stopped me. "You're not honestly thinking to go through the sewer system again are ya?" I blankly stared at her, not knowing any other way out of the castle. She sighted. "Instead of doing that, I'm going to warp us out of here. Hopefully, the portals are still there after all these years… I hope you're ready Wolfy." She looked at me and I nodded. "Alright, let's go." She concentrated a bit and suddenly, I felt as if my entire body was disintegrating. It was a strange feeling that would cause anyone else to panic, but to me, it almost felt like I've done it before.

…

Once my body recompiled itself, I was in a spring of some sorts. I noticed there were no more squares floating up from the ground. I also noticed I was still a wolf, and I couldn't find Midna anywhere. 'Great…' I though. Suddenly, a bright light came from the spring, and a large creature appeared. 'Is that… The light spirit Ordona?' I asked myself. "Oh hero, come closer." I did as it asked. "It seems fate has once called forth yet another hero to save this land of Hyrule." I sat, seeing as the spirit was going to lecture me. "But, we have no time to recall the past, what matters now is the future correct? The land has been bathed with Twilight once more, but not as strong as the first time." I nodded. "Unlike the past, this twilight is weaker; therefore, I have enough light in me to change you back to a human." I stood up. That was all I needed to hear before my tail started waging and I acted like a dog happy to get a treat. "Are you ready hero?" I nodded. As quickly as the spirit said that, I was surrounded by a blinding light. I felt my body morph back to human, my bones, my muscles, everything. In an instant, I was back to my old self, except my entire body felt sore from the experience. "Rise hero. You have been given a task, and you must do it. The other light spirits are waiting for you, go and rid the Twilight from this fair land." I nodded, and then the spirit disappeared back into the spring. I sighted. And to think I thought summer was going to be boring. I looked around and saw no signs of Midna anywhere. I smiled as I was glad I didn't have to put up with her again.

…

After an hour or so of wandering around, I found the main road that lead to the ranch I lived in. And then I realized something. My friends. I told them to run away, and then I was captured. Oh boy… I wonder what they think happened to me… I sighted. 'For all I know, they could be holding a funeral for me…' I chuckled to that depressing though. I finally made it to the ranch and fortunately, there was no funeral. I dug into my pocket for the keys to the door and opened the door. "Unc?" I asked. No response. 'Guess he's out working.' I slowly made my way in. Headed towards the fridge and grabbed myself and Ice cold water bottle. I started chugging it down my throat, now realizing how thirsty I was. "So, is there where you live?" I spat my water. I turned around to see a small imp smirking at me. "You!" I had so many questions, but where to start… "Yes me. You didn't think you'd get rid of me easy now did ya?" She floated next to me and just sat on the couch next to me. I sighted. "Want something?" I asked casually, trying to not comprehend the fact that there was a strange imp creature sitting next to me. "Yeah, I'm really hungry… what's for dinner?" I went to the kitchen and looked around for something. Unc didn't leave anything for me. "Well, my Uncle didn't leave anything so I guess we'll have to eat sandwiches." Midna stared at me with a look that said 'what?' "What's a sandwich?" She asked me. "You don't know?" And that's when I remember what Zelda was talking about, how Midna and this whole Twilight Business was from the past and didn't know much about the future. "Well, I'll show ya, come over here." She slowly levitated towards me and watched me as I got the ingredients to make a ham and cheese sandwich with some vegies added to it. "There. One for you, and one for me." I said as I placed them onto a paper plate and took it to the table. She smiled at the smell it was emitting. I smiled. "Go on, try it." She did as told. She grabbed the sandwich with her small hands and took a bite. She smiled. "This is delicious!" I couldn't stop smiling. She fascinated me. She was from the past, stuck in the future, but even with all this information, she seemed so carefree. I then started eating my own sandwich and could see she had already finished her own. "Geez, you must have been hungry…" She gave me grin. "Yeah, well, being frozen in time for centuries sure makes a girl hungry." I grabbed the plates and threw them away. "Alright well let's go." I stopped. She looked at me quizzically. "I'm not going, not today at least, I'm tired, I'm this hero of yours and I have to save a this land. Really makes a guy tired y'know." "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow." I sighted. 'At least I can rest for now. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Anything you'd like to ask me about the future? I'm pretty sure a lot of things have changed since your time." She looked at me. "I have a bunch of questions, but I'd rather get some sleep than a headache." I nodded. "Same here, but do feel free to ask alright." I headed upstairs, reading the clock, it was 11 pm, and I was tired. I entered my room and jumped into my bed enjoying the softness of it. I heard a little giggle from the door.

**Midna's POV**

I saw him jump onto his bed. I giggled. It reminded me of what Link did whenever we went to his house. "I can see you y'know." I grinned as I floated towards him. It was strange, I was a complete stranger to him, I was way different from him, why was he helping me? "Um… Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry, it's just… what's your name? You know mine right? Well what's yours?" I looked at him and he just smiled. The same smile that Link smiled… No! Stop it Midna, he is the new hero, not Link. "I'm Luke. And yes, you're Midna." I sighted. "Well, Luke, I hope you sleep well 'cause tomorrow morning me leave towards Faron woods." He nodded. "Oh and can I sleep with you?" I saw him blush slightly. "Yeah sure, kinda forgot about where you would sleep." I smirked as I floated to where he was. "You better not snore Lukey." He sighted. "This is going to be a long night…" Luke said. I just giggled. "Nighty Night Luke." And with that I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
